A Love For the Ages
by almondbutter
Summary: Eddward is strong confident and ready for highscool with his forest refuge and his wolf at his side but when a familar blue haired beauty moves back to peach creek looking for HIM how will double D Adapt?
1. A walk in the woods

It was a pleasant day in the cul-de-sac summer was coming but the days were still mild with cool breezes. Middle School officially ended two weeks ago and Eddward Jackson was using his summer to prepare for high school. He had gained a fair amount of height after the fiasco with Eddy's older brother Daniel. He now stood at five foot eight. After being beaten savagely by the older man Eddward began to train his physique in order to better defend himself he had a decently built body but took measures to hide it not wanting to draw undue attention to himself. Edd was currently on a walk choosing to take advantage of the day's pleasant ambience. He was alone as he had distanced himself from the other Ed's due to their reckless and immature ways. He came to the local forest a mile away from the cul-de sac well hidden by thick foliage and thickets riddled with briars.

"Hmm I wonder how the pup is doing?'' Edd pondered to himself. The winter before Edd had found an injured wolf-dog pup while bush crafting in the forest. The pup was slate grey with eyes that glowed with a golden hue. Edd quickly took the pup home and wrapped him in a blanket while carefully feeding him strips of raw steak. The pup in the coming weeks grew quickly and began accompanying him in most of his travels around his forest.

The pup named Lycanus Kemet in honor of Edd's Greek and Black heritage became an excellent lone hunter with Eddward's sharp mind being employed to highest degree in order to make sure his pup would be well fed when he came into adult hood. Edd walked deeper into the trees releasing a low howl to alert his wolf to his presence a shout of fear was his response. "AHHH Wolf!'' hearing this Edd broke into a sprint to reach his dog before any harm could befall him due to his wolf heritage being more dominant.

He reached a clearing and was shocked by what he saw. A blue haired woman no older than him was brandishing a gun at Lycanus! "how DARE she?'' thought Edd as he let out a cry "DON'T you DARE shoot my dog'' Edd bellowed at the woman.  
Lycanus reacted to his master's rage exposing his canines in a feral snarl a growl rising from deep within him. The blue haired woman snapped back to her senses and addressed the furious boy standing next to an even angrier wolf. "What the HELL do you mean DOG that's a WOLF!'' she cried incredulously her eyes not leaving the ''wolf'' Edd looked at her and was shocked ''Blue hair?" he thought a memory from two years ago snapped to his mind memories of a girl with a wild smile, gold hazel eyes and blue hair.

"Marie?",he thought, "Is that you?

" He couldn't believe it he thought she left his life for good when she moved to another city at the end of 6th grade two years ago.

He swiftly called his faithful dog to him with a low whistle. With the wolf at a safe distance the girl turned her gaze to the boy. She took in his bronze toned skin, sea foam eyes, and jet black curly hair touching his shoulders from beneath a very familiar Sock beanie. She was shocked and excited.

"So it IS you muffin" she spoke grinning with lust in her eyes. "You look good enough to eat" she spoke licking her lips. "Oh my" said Edd. He knew high school was going to get really interesting with Marie Kanker back in town.

AN:/ So this is my second attempt at a fanfic let me know what you think. Working on chapter two as soon as I post this. Thanks, Almond Butter


	2. The History of Lycanus

Lycanus seeing his master calmed down stalked off into the forest for food. His lupine Senses surging. "There is a herd of deer two miles off to my right" thought the wolf. His master had taught him the art of the lone hunt when reached His first summer his master was kind and never mistreated him unlike his mother's master. Lycanus remembered the day well. His mother, a short haired malamute with fur as pristine as the first snow and eyes of warm amber, came in with her abusive master Bubba. Bubba was a stocky built man with thick wavy blue hair and coal black eyes that were malicious as the day was long. He had, according to Lycanus' mother had gone, "huntin' for varmints."

He reeked of blood but something was wrong this blood carried the scent of one he had scented in his earliest days it smelled strong, a spicy earthy scent that said to all those who passed "This territory is Mine woe to those who cross me" it was disturbing that such a scent would be in the blood on Bubba's clothing. He felt afraid hackles rising. His mother let out a whine, "My son run" she spoke in the language of the dog. But before he could heed his mother Bubba kicked her in the side sending her flying with a yelp of pain and despair.

"I killed this mutt's sire and his brothers and sister he's the last to go good riddance ya many wolf!". Lycanus was confused what was "wolf?" his mother had not taught him that word. Lycanus heard a clicking noise and then a boom like thunder, his mother's snarl and Bubbas curse he then felt a pain like fire as something grazed his shoulder. With a cry of pain he was scooped up by his mother as she sprinted out of the door. He heard another boom as his mother staggered but kept running she ran for miles before coming to a forest. She found a den site and gently placed Lycanus on the snow laden ground.

"My son you must live, she began as she felt the wound start to takes its toll, "There are many things I have not taught you but now I am not long for this world." Lycanus snuggled his mother as he whined his lament. "My son you are strong like your father and fast as I am you will be fine if you learned the way of your father's clan." Lycanus remembered Bubba's strange word "wolf." "Mother what is Wolf?'' he asked. "Wolf is the brother clan to the dog your fathers tribe." They are strong, free they know no master. They hunt what they eat and thank their goddess the moon." She continued "You are both wolf and dog but the wolf runs strong in you follow the call of your father's blood my son live and grow strong and one day you will lead the pack."

"Winter is hard my son stay here and you will find a master if you find a master serve him loyally he will care for you and nourish you where I could not but never forget you are wolf you are free when you wish to be never allow yourself to be caged." His mother sighed and licked him in a show of love," my son my time to join the old ones is coming" she spoke. "There comes a man with eyes like a forest I have chosen him to raise you live my son live and make me and your father proud." She nuzzled him one last time I love you my son, son of white fang." She shut her eyes and breathed her last breath as a man with gentle ocean green eyes walked up. "Oh you poor thing to lose your mother so young worry not I shall look over you now little one."

Lycanus' ears perked up as his prey came into view. He crouched low eying his prey with calculating eyes. There were two large males with dangerous looking antlers. "Best to avoid those" thought Lycanus several females with young ones. "The young were born just this spring they will not survive if I hunt their mothers now." Further away from the herd was an elderly male who had sired his fair share of the foals of this herd. "He is the one who shall keep me fed", Lycanus decided.

The old male locked eyes with Lycanus as he was grazing. "There are worse ways to die then by a wolf's fangs" thought the older male. "Still he must prove worthy to take my life." The old male sauntered away from his kin to begin the ancient dance of the hunt. "Hmm he knows" thought Lycanus following at a respectful distance. Suddenly the old male burst into a leaping sprint. Lycanus let out a deep powerful howl as the blood of his wolf father coursed through him like flames.

The herd scattered but Lycanus rushed past them he would honor the elder by letting his family go in peace. Adrenaline coursed through the elder as he rounded on Lycanus. Lycanus feinted to the right to avoid the charge and coiled his legs for a massive leap that landed him next to the old one.

Using his momentum he slid underneath the old one to grip his jugular vein severing it. The ancient deer dropped with a snort. "You did well young wolf" he communicated to his hunter "thank you old one" Lycanus replied by letting go of the elder to allow him to die in peace. "The son of White Fang has returned to claim his father's place my debt is paid old friend" the elder thought as he took his final breath. He let out a resonating howl to honor the spirit of the one who would keep him fed.

From two miles away Edd smiled as he knew his dog would be fed well for the next few weeks. "So muffin we need to talk.'' Said Marie stalking over to Edd with a predatory smile as she jarred him from his reverie. "Well Marie it would seem that we certainly do need to talk as he spread out a blanket and motioned for Marie to join him. "Oh Oven Mitt so forward" Marie flirted causing Eddward to blush furiously enough for it to be seen. "Oh My" thought Eddward.

AN:/ So here is chapter 2 everyone I will be featuring Lycanus every so often as the story progresses. Thank you for reading Let me know how you like it if you feel so inclined best regards,

Almond Butter


	3. First Kiss & Old Frien-eds

Marie walked over to where Edd sat waiting to begin the conversation. "Mmmm", thought Marie as she took in the sight of the boy that she had pursued since the age of 10, "He was always a cutie when we were kids but he looks absolutely delicious now." Marie smirked to herself "Let's see if he's still the same ol' Double D" she thought as she sat next to Edd. "So Marie what is it that you wish to speak with me about?" Edd said as he began to nervously fiddle with his backpack. "Oh, you know already oven mitt" Marie said with a lilt in her tone. "I'm afraid I don't follow you Marie" the nervous boy replied.

"Well" Marie began, leaning towards Edd her eyes alight with her excitement, "I think it's time we talked about _us_ muffin" Marie whispered in his ear. Edd's heart began pounding in his chest blood rushing to his face sweat forming on his brow. "Us! Why whatever do you mean Marie?" Edd exclaimed as he attempted to back away from his blue haired childhood tormentor. Marie took a subtle inhale as her senses told her exactly what her man was feeling. "Hmm he's nervous, that's so cute" Marie thought to herself as she pinned Edd's hand beneath her own to keep him from running off. "You know what I mean Double D." she said as she brought her face closer to his. "I'm afraid you're ccc-confused Marie I have nnn-no idea what your meaning is" Edd stammered at her proximity. "Well then maybe this will help" Marie breathed as she brought her lips against his. "Even after all these years kissing you still rocks my world dreamboat" Marie thought as she deepened the kiss her heartbeat hammering in her chest and ears.

"Dear Lord this is…dare I say it…quite astounding" thought double D as he gently pressed Marie closer to him to keep his balance. Marie broke the kiss and locked eyes with her precious muffin. "I've told you a thousand times _dreamboat_ you're my man." Double D was still overwhelmed by the kiss, "that was so different from when we were children, what on earth are these feelings in my stomach?" The boy thought. "So double dreamy", began Marie as her ears picked up the sound of her sisters approaching the forest, "Fuck right as it was getting good" Marie thought displeased with her sisters all too knowing interruption. "Well muffin I would love to stay here and give you the main course" she said with a wink "but I have got to get home my sisters are probably out lookin' for me and I've still got to move my stuff into my personal trailer so we _will_ have to finish this later" she finished as she stood and helped the still dazed Edd to his feet.

"Catch ya later double dreamy" she spoke over her shoulder as she departed from the forest. Edd got up packing the blanket back into his pack and leaving his forest." That was amazing" Edd spoke to himself he needed to speak with someone he hadn't spoken to since the incident. "I'm coming to see you Ed" he thought to himself as he entered the cul-de-sac "it's time to get my friendship back in order it's not as though it was Ed's fault and he and I do still speak occasionally." Double D rationalized as he came to Ed's door knocking gently. "hello?" answered a deep voice "Hey Ed can I come in?" Eddward asked a touch apprehensive. "Double D!" Ed exclaimed hugging the smartest friend he had and lifting him into the house. "So does this mean you're not anymore Double D?'' Ed asked innocently "Yes Ed I am over what happened" Double D answered his longtime friend "Yay buttered toast and gravy for Double D!" Ed exclaimed in delight. "This is going to be a long visit" thought Edd Still wondering about the blue haired girl who had entered his life again.

AN:/ I know chapter 2 was a bummer for most sorry but I set lycanus as the catalyst for their meeting. I felt if I got his backstory out of the way it would shed some light on why Edd is his master. Let me know what you all think, next chapter will go over the three year gap between the big picture show and my story and will be split between Marie and Double D's points of view thanks for reading until next time, Almond Butter


End file.
